Must We Part Ways?
by AmyCamila111
Summary: Teto Kasane wonders: Why is the UTAU House so quiet? Why is Ruko crying? She asks her friends about those thoughts, only to meet the worst answer she will ever face. And make a decision that will change her friends... forever...


**Must we Part Ways?**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is based on a cover of "1 year, 2 months and 20 days" ft. Teto, Ritsu, Ruko (Female) and Tei I saw on Youtube._

 _2\. I never got Tei on any of my oneshots, so here ya go._

 _3\. I know Ruko hates discussing about their gender, but I headcannon both male and Female Voicebanks being twins._

 _ **Warining: This has mention of blood, death and suicide, suicide attempts and self harm.**_

The UTAU house has become quieter and quieter. And Teto didn't like it at all.

"Gods! Why is everyone so quiet?!" Teto screamed at nobody. "Whose idea is this?!"

Teto then saw a picture stained with... blood? Of who? She picked it up and her eyes widened. It was a picture of her, Ritsu, Miko, Ruko (both male and Female), Rook and Tei.

"Why is this picture stained with blood?" She asked herself while looking at the picture.

Ritsu, Tei and Ruko, the female one, appeared at the living room and saw Teto alone.

"Teto-sama?" Tei got the pinkette's attention. "Why are you all alone?"

"Oh. Sorry, Tei. Ritsu. Ruko." Teto sighed. "I was wondering why the picture I'm holding was stained with blood."

Ruko tried not to cry. Something really was wrong.

"Get in the van." That was what Tei said before picking the keys to a van.

Ritsu nodded and grabbed Ruko's hand before following Tei. Teto was confused, but she followed her fellow UTAU anyway.

They had a long car ride. It was all silent... except for the radio playing classical music and Ruko whispering something to Ritsu.

" _What's wrong with Ruko?" Teto thought to herself. "What is she whispering to Ritsu? Why is she choking on her own tears?"_

Before she was going to say something, the car stopped and Tei got out.

"Get your umbrellas." She slowly said. "It's going to be raining a lot."

Ritsu and Ruko did so. Teto, confused by all of this, tugged Ritsu's shirt.

"Ritsu?" She asked him. "Why are we in a graveyard?"

Ritsu looked down at first, but then looked at Teto with tears in his eyes.

"This is... where she's resting now..." He managed to whisper.

Teto felt curious. Who is she?

After a long walk, They went to a gravestone. Teto's eyes widened when she read the handwritting.

 _Here lies Ooka Miko_

 _Born December 24 2014_

 _Died January 20 2018_

 _Beloved UTAU, friend and Little Sister_

"Miko's... dead?" Teto asked herself.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Tei said, sighing.

"This is the story." Ritsu took a big breath. "Yokune (the male Ruko), Miko and I were buying groceries for the house. When we were going to cross the street, a car was going too fast and approaching. Fearing for life, I tried to warn Yokune and Miko, but I couldn't see them. Then I heard an ear piercing scream. It came from Yokune. Miko was lying down on a pool of her own blood. The driver had left the scene. Miko was rushed too the hospital. The doctors tried to save her but it was too late. A few days later... she died... And we burried her here."

Teto wanted to cry... but she was too scared to try.

"Many terrible things happened after that." Tei contined for Ritsu. "My brother Teiru commited suicide, Rook tried to do the same, but he failed and lost his memories. And Momo is crying herself to sleep everyday. Defoko can't do anything to cheer the others up. Yokune visits her grave everyday before us. I even tried to do the same thing as Teiru... but..." She shows Teto the cuts she made on her arm. "I don't feel that reckless..."

Not holding any longer, Teto started crying. She didn't know the whole situation until now, so she regretted asking them the questions. Ruko hugged her and started crying too. Everyone really does miss Miko so much.

After a few days, Teto got ready to leave the UTAU house. It really has changed after Miko's death. When she went to the front door, Yokune stopped her.

"Teto!!" He yelled her name, making her turn around.

"Yokune?!" She asked, surprised. "What are you doing this early in the morning?!"

Yokune tried to hold his tears, but couldn't.

"Is it true?" He said, about to cry. "Are you really leaving?"

"UTAU's no longer the same without her..." Teto sighed. "Which is why I'm making a safe decision... I'm moving away."

"You don't have to do this, Teto!!" Yokune tried to convince her to no avail. "Everyone will miss you as much as they miss Miko!"

"It's too late, Yokune..." Teto said, turning away. "Goodbye."

Teto started walking away.

"TETO!!!" Yokune tried to call her again, but his calls went deaf on her ears.

Tei, Ritsu and Ruko arrived to the scene. Ruko ran to her brother and hugged him.

"So... she decided to leave..." Tei said.

"Why?" Ritsu asked her.

"Because... She lost her bright days... thanks to Miko's death." That was Tei's anwered.

The 4 (Well... 3 1/2) UTAU just saw how Teto disappeared from their eyes, flying away in her chimera form.

"Goodbye, Teto..." Ruko whispered.

 ** _"...We'll miss you."_**


End file.
